Endless love
by chinookchick
Summary: Uruki&Takiko. Genbu is slowly taking over Takiko and Takiko is miserable since she summnoned Genbu. She can't get Uruki out of her head. Uruki visits her in her world. And they meet again in the End. R&R. Thnx. R8ed T for Death and Sadness.


Takiko was walking home from school

Takiko was walking home from school. It's been a month since the summoning of genbu therefore her return to her real world. Takiko walked along the pathway that led her to her house. She held her school book close to her chest. Takiko was thinking about 'him'. It's been a whole month of torture of being away from him. Takiko stopped walking and looked at the sky. The sun was setting. She let out a sad sigh. She always watched the sunset with Uruki, and now she was watching it alone without him. He could be watching it right now with out her, well the chances of that are low since the time is way different in both worlds. It could have been years in that world since she left which means he could have fell in love with another girl. The thought made Takiko sad but it would be selfish to say that she wouldn't want him to be with another girl. If that girl makes him happy then she's happy.

Her days where routine, wake up, bathe, eat, go to school and plaster fake smile's and fake happiness all day. She didn't want people worrying about her if she acted depressed all day. Sure it was fake smiles and happiness but they thought it was real, even though on the inside all she wanted to do was curl up and disappear. She had realized she had been daydreaming and she picked up her pace on home.

Takiko walked up the pathway the led to her house; she plastered a fake smile on and walked through the door.

"I'm home" She said with fake happiness.

Takiko walked down the hallway that led to her room and open her door and shut it and dropped her books carelessly on the floor and went to sit on her bed. It was night time and she looked up at the stars.

I hate the stars because I look  
at the same ones as you do,  
without you.

That is what she thought.

Everytime the wind blows,  
I whisper, 'I LOVE YOU!

She always did that even in this world, having some pathetic hope that he would hear it.

Takiko continued to sit on her bed then something on her arm caught her eye. She pulled up her sleeve to see what it was and she let out a horrid scream. On her arm where pale green patches. She ran her fingers over them. They where smooth and silky, not slimy but silky. Her Father burst in the room after hearing her scream. He saw the green patches on her skin and gasped.

"Takiko…?" He father whispered.

"Just let it run its course, dad…" Takiko said quietly.

"What?..." Her Father asked quietly.

"I knew this would happen, While I was a priestess, I found out I would become a sacrifice for Genbu, I just didn't know when it would happen and it looks like it's starting to happen, I just hope it happens fast" Takiko said while gazing at her arm. Her father just was in shock so he did what he was so good at, he walked out with out another word.

_**3 weeks later………….**_

Takiko's condition was slightly worse, her arms were more covered with the patches and her arms ached but she was used to it so she was able to ignore the pain. She was sitting up against the wall with her knees up against her chest. Her room was dark and gloomy. She only had a small ray of sunlight in her room from the small sliver between the curtains.

The curtains then started to dance in the wind except…the window was closed,so there couldn't be any wind.

This caught Takiko's attention. She continued to watch as the curtain flowed in the wind that was in the room.

"Uruki…" Takiko said quietly.

And the wind seemed to say " Takiko…" Back quietly but she thought it was probably her imagination.

_**2 weeks later………**_

Takiko's condition has gone down hill fast since the wind incident. Her neck was now covered with the pale patches and her whole arms where green and pale. Her legs are mostly covered also. And now her arms no longer have a slight ache but her arms now burn intensely.

Then Takiko started to cough intensely. She kept coughing in her hand for awhile, once she settled down she looked at her hand to see that it was covered with crimson blood.

"That can't be good…" She said hoarsely. ((one time I was coughing up blood and I said that, then I had to go to the doctor and yadda yadda but im fine! What a thing to say when that happens though, "that can't be good"? when I look back at it now I think im an idiot)). Then Takiko heard footstep coming down the hall way to her room. Her door unlocked and opened. Takiko immediately tried to cover herself up and hide as soon as he walked in.

"I'm here to e-end your suffering…" Takiko's father said quietly.

"wh-what do you mean….?" Takiko asked quietly though in the back of her mind she had an idea.

"I'm going to end this…by k-killing you" Takiko's father said more firmly but his voice broke towards the end. Takiko's eye's widened for only a second.

"Ma-make it…f-fast…" Takiko said quietly that her father almost didn't hear her. He just simply nodded with tears running down his face. He pulled out a dagger and walked towards her with as much confidence as he could muster up, with was futile since he was slightly trembling.

Takiko was standing up against the wall shaking slightly. She knew she was going to die eventually and her father was just trying to help her and she was grateful but still, she couldn't help but be a little afraid. Her father brought up the dagger and then thrust it into her heart. Takiko gasped slightly so with her last breath, she thanked her father.

"Thank you……." She whispered right before she collapsed.

Her father watched in horror as she crumbled to the floor dead. Then he watched her skin, the green patches where dissolving meaning he also saved her from being devoured by Genbu. He took a deep breath and then stabbed him self and he also collapsed dead beside his daughter.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Takiko was sitting by a pond looking at her reflection. She had her hair in a half pony tail ((like uruki…or how she wears her hair sometimes)). In her hair she had simple ornaments, clips with dragon flies. She was wearing a simple white kimono with pink cherryblossom designs with very very pale blue bleeding swirls ((like when blood mixes with water, that what the blue looks like in the kimono))._

_The wind started to pick up and cherry blossom petals and green leaves danced in the wind. Her hair danced in the wind._

"_I love you…" Takiko whispered to the wind. _

"_I love you too" A Male voice said behind her._

_Takiko turned around and saw Uruki standing there smiling at her while at the same time his eyes held so much fondness and love while he gazed at her. _

"_Uruki…?" Takiko whispered as tears started to build up in her eyes._

_She couldn't stand it anymore just looking at him so she ran into his arms. He embraced her like he hadn't held her for so long ((which was semi-true)). Takiko cried tears of happiness, REAL happiness has she hugged the man she loved with all her heart. They broke apart too look into eath others eyes (( takiko and uruki are still kind of holding each other, just not hugging hugging, like holding each others forearms))._

"_We'll always be together" Uruki said and then they kissed with so much love and passion._

Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain **forever**

_**The End**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kinda bitter sweet, eh?. But I absolutely LUV this couple. Takiko is also lucky she has that piece of HUNKNESS like Uruki is hot…for a made up character….T.T.

But anyway plz tell me what you think and thnx so much for reading .


End file.
